littlecaveherofandomcom-20200214-history
Blocks
Blocks are the objects or cubes that appear in caves or spawn inside your town from buildings. They can be destroyed by specific tools and consume 1 energy for each level of health they have. Upgraded tools deal 2, 3 or 4 damage to the blocks per energy consumed, depending on the level of upgrade. Soft Soil / Dirt / Earth Soft Soil / Dirt / Earth takes 1 damage per second from being horizontally adjacent or below Flowing Water blocks. Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Packed Soil Packed Soil takes 1 damage per second from being horizontally adjacent or below Flowing Water blocks. Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Loose Gravel Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Packed Gravel Digging through this block type doesn't consume any energy. Powdery Snow Packed Snow / Solid Snow Sticks Sticks can be instantly destroyed by a falling boulder or granite block. Wooden Wall Spindly Tree Soft Stone Stone Mixed Ores Grayish Ores Rusted Ores Coal Light Boulder Light boulders are affected by gravity and will instantly kill or destroy any monsters, Glass blocks and/or Reinforced Glass blocks under it as it is falling. It will deal 1 damage to a player standing under it as it is falling. Medium Boulder Medium boulders are affected by gravity and will instantly kill or destroy any monsters, Glass blocks and/or Reinforced Glass blocks under it as it is falling. It will deal 3 damage to a player standing under it as it is falling. Carved Granite / Worked Granite This block type is affected by gravity and will instantly kill or destroy any monsters, Glass blocks and/or Reinforced Glass blocks under it as it is falling. It will deal 5 damage to a player standing under it as it is falling. Fool's Gold Flawed Gold Pure Gold Half-Opened Chest / Very Weak Chest / Breakable Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Weak Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Strong Chest / Solid Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Banded Chest / Titanium Chest / Reinforced Chest This block type only yields items and materials upon being destroyed. Copper Iron Titanium Glass / Reinforced Glass This block type is instantly destroyed by a falling boulder or granite block. Weak Wall Sturdy Wall Reinforced Wall Flowing Water This block type is affected by gravity and stacks up to 3 health per grid space in a cave. Excess health from this block type is shared along a continuous chain. This block type takes priority over monsters and players and will push them out of the way if there is an escape route. If a player or monster becomes trapped in this block type, they will take 1 point of damage per second. This block type damages Web blocks and Dirt blocks on contact at a rate of 1 point of damage per second. Underground Spring / Raging Torrent This block type constantly produces Flowing Water directly below it if that grid space is empty. Otherwise, it will produce Flowing Water in any empty horizontally adjacent grid spaces. Thin Web This block type takes 1 damage per second from being horizontally adjacent or below Flowing Water blocks. This block type has two variants; the 1 health version is white while the 2 health version is light blue. Gelatinous Slime / Gooey Slime Tenacious Slime Weak Ice Hardened Ice Cracked Gems Cracked Diamonds Flawed Gems Perfect Gems Perfect Diamonds Flames Weak Gate Weak Gates spawn monsters up to a certain number specific to each individual gate. Category:Index